yellowheadfandomcom-20200215-history
Rusty Montag
Rusty Montag, alongside his pet cat YellowHead, is the main protagonist of YellowHead. Rusty works at Averva Insurance and lives in Redville. He is a purple Easter egg until he starts hatching out of it in the outro of "When A Sun Says Good Morning". He is first shown as a human in the outro of "Always Wear Your Helmet". Development Rusty was created as BullRusterXxl15's Roblox avatar. He appears in a predecessor series, A Guy Called Rusty, the first episode of which is still available. He is first used on Scratch in the project "Dump Truck Simulator", as a bitmap image of his Roblox avatar. Rusty is then redrawn in vector to be used as BullRusterXxl15's Scratch avatar. He first appeared in "Add yourself running from the Doomobile!!!! (ILT)". His first appearance in a YellowHead animation is "What I do when I get a blue screen," where he once again represents BullRusterXxl15. This use as a simple avatar faded over time as Rusty became his own character. Appearance Rusty wears a business suit with a red tie, black shirt, gray pants, and black shoes. He wears rectangular glasses. He has Elvis Presley-styled shiny hair. First and second design Rusty's first design is a two-dimensional version of BullRusterXxl15's Roblox avatar. This design is a Roblox avatar with an Eggy Pop hat. He is block-shaped, with a purple egg-shaped head. His shirt has buttons, and is gray along with his pants. His arms, legs, and torso are rectangular. He has no feet or hands. His color palette slightly changes in "Bagel." Most notably, the outlines are now darker shades instead of black. Third design For his second design, he becomes a human after hatching from his egg with the help of the Professor, shown in "68 Stars." He is now skinnier, with a circular head and rectangular body. He gains shoes and his shirt is now dark gray. Fourth design In "The Void Part III," after The Void blows up, he gets a new look in flat design, just like the rest of the characters and world. He is slightly taller and he gains gradients. His hands become circle-shaped and his glasses are less rectangular and more realistic. Personality Rusty is an orderly, mundane person. He prefers peace with little distractions and enjoys working at Averva Insurance. He is shown to have little patience for the shenanigans in his home town, Redville. He is frequently annoyed at the dumb antics around him, even at the tiniest things, such as mistaking a sunflower for a dandelion in "It's a Dandelion!!!" He is a hothead, and his annoyance frequently becomes anger, besides YellowHead, whom he is much more tolerant of, and hardly at all yells at him. Rusty is antisocial, and is annoyed by most people around him. He is shown to be lonely, not having many friends, as well as displaying a lack of romantic interest in "Valentines." He is also shown to be dismissive of other people's opinions, such as when he ignores Newbie's warning about poison ivy in "The Three Leaf Danger" and when he dismisses Aiyana's rant in "The Game." However, he occasionally helps people, such as in "The Void Part I." Even though he thinks everyone besides him is ignorant, he still cares about the safety of others. After "The Court Part II," when YellowHead dies, Rusty becomes more isolated and depressed. In "Your Driftless Past," he is shown to spend his time watching TV. In "Two Thousand and Eighteen," he watches the TV again depressed, and a hallucination of his father comes up, implying that he has deep-seated father issues. Rusty's past personality has been hinted at throughout the series. In "The Fool," the narrator describes Rusty getting a Roblox Eggy Pop and claiming he is "hot and pretty," suggesting that he was somewhat vain and narcissistic. In the same animation, he also says to his Egg Guy Conscience that he wants a girlfriend or else he will be forever alone, suggesting that he was lonely at the time. This is further suggested in "Valentines." Powers * Strength: Rusty is shown to be very physically strong, especially when angry, with the ability to effortlessly throw heavy objects and beat people up. Relationships YellowHead YellowHead is Rusty's pet cat. Rusty cares for him, providing shelter, food, and sending him to school. Out of everyone Rusty gets annoyed or angry at, he is noticeably more lenient with YellowHead. Rusty is frequently annoyed by YellowHead's antics, but keeps him around nonetheless to give him company. They are occasionally shown to hang out together, such as in "Where Is He?," "Riot Speech" and "68 Stars." When YellowHead dies after "The Court Part II," Rusty is shown to be lonely and depressed without his presence. Orange Rusty and Orange are friends until "You Have No Fingers," when Orange is at Rusty's house, watching him play a game. Orange states that Rusty has no fingers. Rusty gets angered by this, and throws his computer out the window, due to being corrected, and making him look like a fool. He has held a grudge against Orange since then. Rusty laughs at Orange slammed against the wall in "The Penitence." YellowHead suggests that this is because he's still upset about Orange saying he has no fingers. Chef Chef is Rusty's arch enemy. In "It Was a Pig Mascot", Chef feeds Rusty, claiming that the food is pork. Rusty is initially satisfied, before Chef reveals that it was actually a pig mascot. Rusty has hated Chef ever since. In "Revenge on Chef!", Rusty gets his revenge. Mustache Rusty and Mustache become friends in "A Mustache's THX" when Rusty gives Mustache a ball. Mustache is grateful and makes an entire film to thank Rusty, who replies with "you're welcome!" This is a notable contrast to his usual behavior towards people. BluHead Rusty seems to be disgusted with BluHead, taking measures to avoid being near him. This is due to the fact that he killed Rusty's pet, YellowHead. During “The Void Part I,” Rusty travels with BluHead to Chicago, and they work together to stop The Void. Rusty thinks BluHead is crazy to run into a dangerous portal. However, this proves to be merely a temporary alliance. In "Your Driftless Past," Rusty is shown to be disgusted at BluHead in his acid trip. In "Halloween," BluHead killing YellowHead is shown to have taken a mental toll on Rusty, who is now scared of BluHead being around. Lucie Rusty throws a temper tantrum when Lucie mistakes a dandelion for a sunflower in "It's a Dandelion!!!" Lucie is shown to be afraid of Rusty. Newbie In "The Three Leaf Danger," Newbie warns Rusty about poison ivy. Rusty does not take him seriously, until he gets poisoned. Chinese Box In "A Cowboy Always Wears a Seatbelt?" Rusty is shown to view Chinese Box as an enemy, trying to start a fight and taunting that she can't believe him. Chinese Box responds with nonsensical statements in Chinese. Bob Rusty is puzzled by Bob's erratic behavior. However, he tries to accept it at first, buying lemonade from him. After Bob throws the lemonade at him, Rusty rages at the realization that he has been scammed. He has hated Bob since then. Egg Guy Conscience Rusty used to listen to her back when he had his egg, as shown in "The Fool." He seems to be annoyed with her, and rebels against her wishes. He gets his egg removed while becoming human, as shown in "68 Stars," most likely to get rid of her. His father Not much is revealed. But in "Two Thousand and Eighteen," it is shown that he has a bad past with his father. Aiyana He steps on her tail in "The Game," upsetting her. Despite apologizing to her, Rusty is shown to dismiss her feelings. Appearances Season 1 Rusty appears in every Season 1 animation except "Professor," "Diamond_Projects Makes Fun Of Spungbawb," "This Can Be a Major Annoyance," and "When A Sun Says Good Morning." *"What I do when I get a blue screen" (debut) *"Don't Eat Mario Mushrooms In Real Life" *"It's a Dandelion!!!" *"It Was a Pig Mascot" *"A Mustache's THX" *"A Cowboy Always Wears a Seatbelt?" *"Revenge on Chef!" *"The Tripple Grill." *"The Three Leaf Danger" *"Where Is He?" *"You Have No Fingers" *"The Fact Factor" *"Scratch Cat Gains Weight" *"Riot Speech" *"Bagel" *"Bob Sale" Season 2 *"Wrong Side Of The Bed" *"Well oops" *"New Years" Season 3 *"The Court Part I" *"The Wrong Side of The Bed in a nutshell" (flashback) *"The Fool" *"Happy Earth Day" *"The Void Part I" *"Your Driftless Past" *"The Void Part II" *"The Void Part III" Season 4 Rusty appears in every Season 4 animation except "The Future of Everything," "The Commercial," and "Parental Guidance Part I: Orange's Rival." * "Rusty Reacts to Old Season 4" * "Two Thousand and Eighteen" * "Valentines" * "The Fortune" * "Cartoonist" * "The Game" * "The Penitence" * "68 Stars" * "Halloween" * "Happy Christmas and Have a Merry New Year" Gallery Designs File:Rusty V1.svg|Rusty's first design. File:Rusty V2.svg|Rusty's second design. File:Rusty Human.svg|Rusty's third design, after hatching from his egg and becoming human. File:Rusty V4.svg|Rusty's planned fourth design, which was later scrapped. File:RustyV4.svg|Rusty's fourth and current design. Trivia * He is the only character to have lip-sync until "This Can Be a Major Annoyance." * His last name, along with YellowHead's, is revealed in "The Court Part II" in the scene where the piece of wood on the sign fell off. * Rusty is shown to not be interested in romance in "Valentines." ** However, he is shown to be interested in getting a girlfriend in "The Fool," suggesting that he may have lost his interest over time. * "Rusty" is the name of a teenage boy in a movie which was recreated as The Grizzwalds. * His last name, "Montag," is German for "Monday." This is a reference to his cynicism and workaholism. * He is an atheist.For Diamond External Links * Eggy Pop - Roblox References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Humans